Un taxi Diferente
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: One-Shot.Lemmon,Sakura ha tenido un día del asco; y al parecer, ningun taxi se dignaba a darle la parada hasta que se sube en uno, donde su conductor es un adonis con complejo de supermodelo...¿Que mas puedo decir? Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.


_**Disclamer: ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotnia de suss vidas.**_

_**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha Anabella Dennett quien muy amablemente muchas gracias nena eres la mejor .**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Un taxi Diferente**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte, y sexo explicito, bajo advertencia ni hay engaño.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

**Sakura POV**

¡Puta madre!

¿Es que el universo conspiraba en mi contra?

Hoy tenía una reunión extremadamente importante con uno de los socios de la empresa donde trabajo; mi ropa era muy incómoda, por no decir insoportable, ya que llevaba una falda a medio muslo color negra, y una blusa que se restregaba en mi cintura, que hacía ver mis pechos más grandes.

Además, los zapatos de diez centímetros me hacían sentir una inútil con complejo de supermodelo, que no podía sostenerse en equilibrio por cinco minutos.

Y para que no faltara, mi adorado auto llevaba con el mecánico una semana, en la que había tenido que moverme en bus; pero hoy había decidido irme en taxi, era más seguro. No quería que ningún lépero me estuviera toqueteando.

Coloqué un poco de aceite en el comal, para preparar mi desayuno, hoy no tenía tiempo de desayunar en forma, por lo que solo haría unos simples huevos con algo de chorizo. Cuando derrame el aceite, este brinco cayendo en una de mis manos provocando una gran quemadura, que ya estaba roja e hinchada.

Corrí al botiquín que tenía en el baño de mi habitación y me puse una pomada que Alice había dejado, diciendo que era mil-usos, para mis múltiplos accidentes. Puse algo de pomada en la herida, y baje de nuevo, tomando mis llaves de la casa, mi celular, un pequeño jugo y unas galletas.

¡Al diablo con los huevos!

Cuando por fin había cerrado los millones de seguros de mi puerta, recordé que había dejado prendida la estufa; maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, estaba tentada a irme, y prepararme a llamar a los bomberos, pero mi lado responsable salió a flote y tuve que regresar a apagar la bendita estufa.

Cuando verifiqué que todo en la casa estuviera en orden, volví a cerrar todo con seguro y active la alarma; vivir en Nueva York tiene sus consecuencias, en tan solo 6 meses que tengo viviendo aquí, habían intentado abrir mi casa 3 veces.

¡Bola de malnacidos!

Comencé a caminar hacia el Starbucks de la avenida de enfrente, como todos los días, el Sr._Raboverde Omino_, quería su café expresso con dos de azúcar, que no ayudaban en nada en esa panza regordeta que se hacía más grande todos los días, un buen día uno de los botones estallaría y aterrizaría en mi escritorio.

"Hola Sakura".-Saludó Kiba, quien trabajaba aquí por la mañanas.-"¿Lo de siempre?"ó sonriendo, animándome un poco mi día.

"Si, y dame un panini clásico".-Pedí.

"¿No muy buen inicio de semana?".-Cuestionó cuando me tomaba el dinero.

"Apestoso, desearía poder renunciar".-Declaré sentándome en uno de los sillones que tenía ahí.

Kiba solo sonrió y se dirigió a preparar mi orden, miré mi reloj.

Iba tarde, muy tarde. Quizá no tendría que renunciar, me despedirían por mi falta de responsabilidad.

"Sakura".-Me llamó Kiba para que recogiera mi orden.-"Aquí tienes, Señorita ocupada".-Como odiaba que me llamara de esa manera. ¡Lo odiaba!

Lo mire ceñudamente, le arrebate las bebidas de las manos y salí corriendo de ahí, necesitaba un taxi urgentemente, si no, no llegaría a la junta de mis pesadillas.

"Taxi".-Grité en la calle donde pasaban dos al mismo tiempo, ninguno se paró.-"¡Putos!".-Les grite, mi celular en mi bolsa comenzó a sonar; haciendo circo, maroma y teatro, pude acomodarme y contestar.-"¿Diga?"

"Sakura_, ¿Dónde estás?".-_Sonó la voz pastosa de Ayame Sawina mi compañera de trabajo.-"_La junta comienza en quince minutos, y tu no llegas. Al Sr. Omino está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso".-_Ojala le diera uno en verdad.

"Ya voy en camino, Ayame. No puedo encontrar un taxi, eso es todo".-Argumenté mientras le hacía la señal de parada a otro, se siguió de largo.

"_Buena suerte con eso".-_Deseo con sarcasmo. Colgué el celular mientras maldecía a todos los taxis.

"¡Malditos sean a todos los putos taxis!".-Grité enfurecida.

"¿Necesita taxi?".-Preguntó una voz aterciopelada, extremadamente ronca y sexy, que con tan solo oírla, hizo que lo imaginara desnudo, y que lo violara mentalmente.

Agaché mi vista hacia donde la voz provenía, y lo que vi, dejaba a mi imaginación corta; dentro del taxi, se encontraba un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello azabache completamente despeinado, unos ojos verdes negros como el carbón que me veían fijamente, unos labios rellenos que me invitaban a morderlos, la piel pálida solo resaltaba sus perfectas facciones.

"¿Lo necesita o no?".-Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, y literalmente sentí como mis bragas se humedecían.

Asentí como una retrasada y me subí en la parte trasera del auto.

"¿Hacía donde?".-Me miró por el retrovisor y enrojecí por la intensidad de si mirada.

"_A tu departamento, directamente a tu cama".-_Pensé en decirle, pero probablemente me bajaría del taxi, y solo le di la dirección de mi oficina, sin poderlo mirar a los ojos; ya que cada vez que lo hacía lo imaginaba haciéndome cosas por las que pagaría más que gustosa.

"¿Prisa?".-Preguntó intentando establecer conversación.

"Bastante".-Contesté sintiéndome una idiota.-"Y, ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo hoy?".-Pregunté sonrojándome aun más.

"No".-Sonrió torcidamente.-"Eres la primera cliente del día".-Contestó.

Claro, eran las 8:00 am, era obvio que sería la primera clienta.

¡Vamos! Compórtate, pareces una adolescente con las hormonas entre las piernas; pero, ¡Qué diablos! Cuando fui adolescente nunca me comporte como una, nunca tuve una aventura con un desconocido, y nunca es demasiado tarde. ¿No?

Cruce una de mis piernas, dejando ver más piel de lo normal; el sexy conductor me miró por el retrovisor con los ojos como platos, pero sonriendo; así que le regresé la sonrisa coquetamente.

"Y, ¿Tiene novio?".-Preguntó mirando fijamente a mis piernas.

"No".-Contesté sonriendo con una de mis mejores sonrisas.-"No quiero un relación en este momento, por lo menos no una que implique compromiso, solo una donde sea pura diversión".-Termine viéndolo a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

"Eso es…".-No pudo terminar de hablar porque mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

"¿Diga?".-Contesté molesta al ver que era el número de mi oficina.

"Sakura_, ¿Dónde estás?".-_Era la voz del Sr. Omino, molesta.-"_La junta está por comenzar, y tú no estás aquí".-_

"Lo siento, hay demasiado tráfico, pero ya voy en camino".-Intenté argumentar.

"_Si no llegas a la junta, no te presentes el día de hoy. Y por supuesto, el día te será descontado de tu sueldo".-_Sin darme tiempo de contestar, colgó el teléfono.

"¡Ah maldita sea!".-Exclamé tirando el celular al otro extremo del asiento.-"Detenga el taxi".-Ordené.

"Pero, señorita, no hay donde pararnos".-Argumentó.

"Entonces busque donde".-Estaba siendo grosera, pero tenía que tomar aire por lo que se venía, necesitaba calmarme.

El taxi dio unas cuantas vueltas, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía un callejón vacío.

De un brinco salí del taxi, y comencé a adentrarme en el callejón, tomando aire bruscamente.

"¡Hijo de su maldita y pendeja madre!".-Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

"¿Estás bien?".-Preguntó el conductor, de quien no me había percatado de su presencia.

"¿Te parezco que estoy bien?".-Contesté con el ceño fruncido.-"Toma tu dinero y déjame sola".-Le pedí mientras cerraba mis ojos y recargaba mi frente en la fría pared.

"No quiero dejarla sola".-Me sorprendí al oír lo cerca de su voz, y abrí los ojos del susto.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que desea?".-Pregunté un poco molesta por su insistencia.

"Si supiera lo que deseo".-Dijo en forma de un susurro, haciendo que su aliento recorriera mi cuello, mandando miles de descargas a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

"Quizá puedes decirme".-Contesté ronroneando lo más sensual que pude.

"No soy muy bueno con las palabras".-Explico acercándose más a mí, hasta que yo quede pegada a la pared.

"Entonces, solo hazlo".-Dije mirando sus labios carnosos.

Y apenas había terminado de decir esa frase, y sus labios ya estaban en sincronía con los míos, y su lengua ya estaba apoderándose de la mía.

Sus manos recorrían mi cintura, y mis manos sus cabellos. Era tan perfecto, tanto sus labios como su cabello, eran muy suaves.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar una de mis piernas, por debajo de mi falda, provocando que soltara un sonoro gemido.

"Shhh, no queremos que nadie nos oiga".-Dijo con voz aun mas ronca.-"Ven".-Pidió jalando de mi mano, dirigiéndonos al taxi; a la mitad del camino, tiro de mi mano y me levanto, y por inercia enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, al hacer eso mi cara quedo a la altura de la suya, le jale el cabello para besarlo de nuevo, así recorrimos el resto del camino hacia el taxi.

Cuando llegamos me recostó sobre el asiento trasero colocándose encima de mí, dejo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, en esos perfectos y torneados brazos, al pensar en eso me entró una urgencia por verlo sin camisa, quería ver si su abdomen era tan perfecto como sus brazos.

Sin parar nuestro apasionado beso, comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, que dejaba ver algo más allá de mi imaginación.

¡Su abdomen tenía cuadros en los cuadros! Perfectamente delineados y marcados, no es una manera obsesiva, sino una más sutil parecía tallado a mano, ¡Y benditas sean las manos que lo hicieron!

No sé cuando, ni como lo hizo, pero yo ya me encontraba en mi brasier de encaje color azul cielo, lo vi recorriendo cada centímetro de mi semi-desnudo pecho.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?".-Pregunté divertida.

"Bastante".-Contestó antes de atacar mis labios de nuevo.

En un movimiento algo torpe por el poco espacio disponible me coloque encima de él, desabroche su cinturón y de un solo jalón quite su pantalón, dejando ver su GRAN problema. Como pude me deshice de su bóxer, y mis ojos se abrieron demasiado el ver su miembro.

"Ahora, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?".-Preguntó con la ceja levantada.

"Bastante".-Contesté con lo mismo que él me había dicho.

"Pero, ahora no estamos en la misma situación. Yo estoy desnudo, y tu aun tienes más de la mitad de tu ropa".-Dijo señalando lo obvio.

"Hum, ¿Cómo solucionaremos eso?".-Pregunté juguetona.

"Yo tengo una idea".-Se sentó dejándome a horacadas sobre él, y en un abrir y cerrar mis ojos ya no tenía brasier ni falda.

"Eres rápido".-Acusé besando su cuello.

El solo asintió y con su mano izquierda comenzó a jugar con mi erecto pezón, mientras que su boca succionaba lentamente el pecho derecho. Sentía que podía volar con solo ese toque.

Pero este es un juego donde se pueden jugar dos jugadores, así que baje hasta que mi cara quedo a la altura de su pene, lo mire con una sonrisa inocente antes de meter mi boca en su miembro.

"Mierda".-Gruño y echo la cabeza para atrás.

Tal y como él había hecho, mi lengua solo recorría la punta, haciéndolo que quisiera mas, lo mire y lo vi mirándome frustradamente.

"Maldición mujer, intentas matarme".-Dijo con los dientes pegados.

Decidí dejar de hacerlo sufrir, y poco a poco fui metiendo su miembro en mi boca, por supuesto que no entro todo, pero hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo entrar, y mientras hacía eso, mi mano derecha jugaba con sus testículos.

Sentí como enterró sus manos en mi cabello, marcándome un ritmo más apresurado, y aunque yo no estaba siendo tocada en ese momento, podía sentir mi humedad y hasta olerla, con tan solo oírlo y saborearlo, era jodidamente excitante.

"Ya, te necesito".-Dijo levantándome de la cintura, me posicione encima de él; y su pene quedo rozando mi entrada, solo este hecho basto para que mi humedad aumentara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en su miembro, y solté un gritito a sentirlo dentro de mí, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Primero el comenzó a empujar lentamente, pero yo no me quería quedar atrás por lo que empecé a brincar con mis piernas, entrando y saliendo, hasta que los dos encontramos nuestro ritmo, y poco a poco lo íbamos aumentando soltando pequeños gemidos, gruñidos. Solamente disfrutábamos del placer que ambos sentíamos, esto era, por mucho, el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido.

¡Y al coño con la junta! Esto valía la pena perder un día de paga.

El típico nudo que se forma en el vientre comenzó a formarse, haciéndome ir más rápido tratando de alcanzar mi orgasmo. El pareció entenderlo, porque también comenzó a moverse más rápidos.

Dos movimientos mas, y pude sentir el orgasmo invadiéndome, empezando por los dedos de mi pie, hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales pude tocar el cielo con la punta de mis manos. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, pude sentir como él se venía adentro de mí.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos, con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".-Preguntó.

Quise reír ante la ironía de la situación, acabábamos de tener sexo, y hasta el final pregunta mi nombre.

"Sakura".-Contesté.-"¿El tuyo?".-Cuestione.

"Sasuke".-Dijo sonriéndome.

Salí de él, y me puse mi ropa quedando él desnudo. La sangre desapareció de mi cara al escuchar que alguien tocaba la ventanilla donde estaba Sasuke, ambos nos apresuramos a terminarnos de vestir.

Bajo la ventana y dejo ver a un hombre corpulento, vestido de policía.

¡Mierda! ¡La policía!

"¿Saben que lo que estaban haciendo los puede meter a la cárcel por un par de años?".-Me congele al oírlo decir eso.

¿La cárcel? ¡Soy demasiado joven!

"Oh, vamos Itachi, ¿Desde cuándo eres buen policía?".-Contestó Sasuke.

"Si, lo sé".-Contestó el policía.

¡Ey!

¿Sasuke conoce al policía? ¡No iré a la cárcel!

"Pero, tu perdiste la apuesta Sasukito".-Dijo el policía recargándose en el marco de la ventana.-"No pudiste ser un taxista por un solo día".-Confirmo.

"¿De qué están hablando?".-Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Veras, tu amante y yo apostamos que no podía ser un taxista por un día completo".-Explicó Itachi.-

"¿No eres taxista?".-Pregunté completamente desconcertada.

"No, soy el dueño de unas empresas".-Contestó sonriendo.

"¿Cuál es tu apellido?".Cuestione.

"Uchiha".-Dijo poniéndose sus pantalones.

"¿¡Eres dueño de Uchiha Comunications!".-Pregunté escandalizada.-"Donde trabajo, trabaja para ti".-Confesé alterada.

"Lo sé".-Explico sonriendo.-"No es la primera vez que te veo, hace una semana fui con tu jefe, y fue cuando te vi, y quedé prendando de ti, por lo que cuando te vi hoy batallando por conseguir un taxi, no dude en subirte en el mío.".-Confesó.

"Eso es…abrumador".-Dije sonrojada.-"¿Qué más da? De cualquier manera ya perdí mi día, y no me lo pagaran.".-Contesté.

"Eso está por verse, vayamos a tu oficina con tu jefe gordinflón".-Dijo tomando mi mano.-"Y tu Itachi, deja de seguirnos.".-Demando.

"Eh, yo no los sigo".-Se defendió.

"¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?".-Cuestiono Sasuke.

"Esto… ¿Suerte?".-Respondió, pero sonó más a pregunta.

"Ponte a trabajar Itachi".-Dijo Sasuke saliendo del asiento trasero sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.-"¿Vamos?".-Me preguntó viendo como Itachi se iba en su patrulla, salí también del asiento trasero, y al hacerlo pude ver el número del sitio del taxi.

_69._

Reí internamente.

Quizá en la segunda vez.


End file.
